


basorexia

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: basorexia - the overwhelming urge to kiss somebody
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> a request from fuckyeaherzaxmirajane

The guild cheered, spurred the two girls on as what had started as an argument spiralled out into a full-on brawl. Mirajane's hand was fisted in Erza's hair, the redhead spun her body around to slam Mirajane into the wall, and it was intense; there would never be any serious damage; even the people you disagreed with in Fairy Tail were still your family. Mirajane would never hurt someone who she loved that much. 

And she did love Erza. It was not something that Mirajane would ever speak aloud, or even whisper to her siblings when they were curled in bed at night. Mirajane thought that it was because of her status within the guild, her reputation to build walls up and hide behind the ferocity of their height. But for every brick that Mirajane placed, Erza knocked it down, stripping away her defences until all Mirajane could do was lash out. It was frightening, how vulnerable Erza could make her. 

"I won't let up, Scarlet." 

"As if I would allow you too, Mira." 

There was a bite to Erza's words which made them almost playful, and Mirajane's heart beat quicker. She grabbed Erza's forearm, dragged the girl away from her, but Mirajane lost her footing. They both tumbled, with Erza falling underneath Mirajane. The guild fell away as Mirajane's eyes searched Erza's face. Her skin was flushed and blotchy, her eyes wide and lashes wet. Red hair, frizzy and unbrushed, framed Erza's face, and she was so very beautiful. Maybe not in the traditional sense. Maybe not to everybody. But to Mirajane, nobody else compared. Her eyes fell onto Erza's lips, damp and parted and Mirajane wanted to kiss her, wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. Erza was incredible, a fierce beauty and an even fiercer fighter, and Mirajane loved her. 

That was the truth, and it ricocheted across Mirajane's soul until she was trembling with the force of it. Erza's gaze was piercing, and she pushed Mirajane from her. The girl succumbed, all fight draining from her body, and followed Erza's lips as they pulled up in a satisfied grin.

"You lose." 

Mirajane thought about her heart, heavy with feelings that she could not speak, and nodded. She truly did feel like the loser.

"Whatever. I won't lose next time." 

She stalked out of the guild, ignoring the shouts of Lisanna and finding a spot where she could be alone and try and heal the wounds which Mirajane kept hidden from sight. 


End file.
